Quand l'euphorie les prend, la raison s'en va
by euphorie-stirred
Summary: Un Sang-Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Contre nature. Deux ennemis que la haine unis depuis toujours, depuis le début d'une nouvelle ère. Depuis le retour d'Harry Potter. Ils se haïssent jusqu'à la pourriture, et pourtant quand la guerre est là, quand l'euphorie des événements les dépasse, la raison s'en va. Et comme l'on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas qui sépare l'amour de la haine… Dramione
1. Prologue

**Quand l'euphorie les prend, la raison s'en va**

**Résumé : **Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor Un Sang-Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est contre nature. Deux ennemis que la haine unis depuis toujours, depuis le début de la naissance d'une nouvelle ère. Depuis le retour d'Harry Potter. Tout les oppose, ils se haïssent jusqu'à la pourriture, et pourtant quand la guerre est là, quand l'euphorie des événements les dépasse, la raison s''en va. Et comme l'on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas qui sépare l'amour de la haine… Dramione.

**Prologue : **

Une jeune fille arpentait d'un pas énergique les couloirs sombres et interminables de Poudlard. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque, et pourtant l'heure était très tardive, si tardive que personne n'était autorisé à errer, pas même les Préfets-en-chef. Elle faisait l'exception à la règle. En effet Dumbledore lui avait autorisé exceptionnellement l'accès à la réserve, dans laquelle elle s'éternisait en ces temps de guerre, jusqu'à très tard le soir –ou la nuit-. Et elle aurait pu lire encore des heures si elle l'avait pu, mais ces yeux en avaient décidé autrement, tandis que son esprit, lui, était embrumé par le sommeil. Tout corps humain sainement conçu avait ses limites…

Cette jeune fille, tout le monde la connaissait. Certains l'idolâtraient, d'autres la méprisaient. Connu sous le nom de rat de bibliothèque ou encore de Miss-je-sais-tout, quelques uns avaient l'audace de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Meilleure amie du Survivant, unique fille du Trio d'or, née Moldue et adorée des professeurs, Hermione Granger était même reconnaissable dans l'obscurité. Plus que personne, elle semblait sûre d'elle, peu effrayée de traîner seule dans le noir. Après tout, elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien… Le courage, c'était là leur principale qualité, aux rouges-et-or. Et sans nullement s'inquiéter, la brune aux cheveux ébouriffés étouffa nonchalamment un bâillement dans sa main, ses paupières à demi-closes se faisant lourdes…

Cependant, soudainement elle se figea, et tendit l'oreille, presque réveillée. Venait-elle d'entendre quelque chose ? Qui pouvait être debout à… Plus de minuit ? Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne ? Si c'était lui, Hermione n'avait pas à s'en faire, puisque que le directeur l'avait mis au courant de ses allées et venues possibles au cours de la nuit. Un professeur ? Cela m'étonnerait. Les pauvres avaient déjà tant à endurer au cours d'une journée ! Avec tous ces élèves, de petites ou de grandes tailles, de tout caractère, auxquels il fallait s'adapter suivant les maisons... Non, ce n'était pas un professeur. Alors… Un couple énamouré qui avait voulu profiter de l'obscurité pour partager une nuit d'amour au coin d'un couloir ? Non plus. Elle n'entendait pas de soupirs, ni de gémissements, cris ou autres. C'était… Différent. Elle aurait plutôt penché pour des sanglots. Des sanglots qui se faisaient étouffés, et bouleversants, -masculins-. Si déchirants que la jeune femme, le cœur sur la main, n'hésita pas quand elle fut sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Quelqu'un était bel et bien en train de pleurer… Et pas qu'un peu.

Ces pas la menèrent aux toilettes abandonnés de Mimi Geignarde. Ils restaient méfiants et silencieux, car en ces temps sombres, personne n'était jamais trop prudent… Les Mangemorts rôdaient, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. D'ici que ces derniers se soit incrustés dans Poudlard et lui ait tendu un piège ! Mais non. Hermione se morigéna les sourcils froncés. Décidément elle devenait bien trop paranoïaque depuis le retour de ce fou de Voldemort…

Murmurant un « Lumos » à peine audible, la rouge-et-or s'avança dans cet endroit humide où régnait une fraîcheur qui pénétrait les os. Elle s'avança, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Décidément, on ne voyait pas à un mètre…

« Tout va bien ? » Finit-elle par demander en apercevant vaguement une silhouette au loin, de dos et adossée aux lavabos, les agrippant de toutes ses forces de ses mains blanches. Mais qui était-ce donc ? Un homme, à n'en pas douter par sa carrure et sa taille.

En plissant les yeux, la Gryffondor continua d'avancer et peu à peu, son ventre se noua, sa gorge se serra, et la salive déserta sa bouche. Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise. Cette peau pâle, ce corps à en faire pâlir les autres garçons, et par-dessus tout cette chevelure blonde, ou plutôt blanche, pareille à la nuit qui transperçait les vitraux des toilettes… Elle connaissait tous ces détails. Elle connaissait cette personne. Elle connaissait ce Serpentard. Cette fouine, ce gosse de riche, pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle, qui lui en avait fait baver dès son arrivée… Oh que oui, elle les connaissait tous ces détails, pour ne les avoir que trop vu tout au cours de sa scolarité, pour son plus grand désarroi, son plus grand regret, et son plus grand désespoir…

« Malefoy ? »

* * *

Voili voilou ! Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, soyez -un tout petiiiiit peu- indulgents et surtout, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives ! J'espère que ce court passage vous conviendra, si non, dites-le moi, peut-être pourrais-je améliorer le tout.

Bonne journée ou soirée à tous !


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre 1 : « Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses »**

« Malefoy ? » S'exclama d'une voix étranglée la jeune femme, toute trace de courage l'ayant soudain désertée. Drago était un Mangemort. Elle le savait, tout le monde s'en doutait, mais Harry l'avait vu. Et ça, c'était assez pour qu'Hermione y croie. Drago Lucius Malefoy avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, et d'après certains échos, il était proche d'être son favori. Comment devait-elle réagir face à cet homme qui faisait désormais parti du camp ennemi ?

Quand Hermione avait appris que le jeune Serpentard avait basculé, elle n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Puis quand son meilleur ami lui avait affirmé avoir vu la marque, quand il le lui avait juré, elle avait explosé. Comment avait-il osé, ce sombre idiot et fils à papa ? Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, le moment arriverait... Les Serpentards étaient des Sang-Purs pour la plupart, et leur famille avait toutes plus ou moins participé à la guerre qui jadis avait eut lieu. Les Malefoy étaient toujours demeuré fidèle… Pour autant, ce moment là était arrivé trop vite. Malefoy junior en acceptant la marque, les trahissait tous. Tous ses camarades, Gryffondors ou non, Dumbledore, ses professeurs qui lui avaient enseigné la majeure partie de la magie qu'il avait acquis, et ce lieu merveilleux qu'était Poudlard. Hermione avait toujours pensé que cet endroit était sacré. Un Mangemort ne pouvait pas venir fouler ces couloirs qui lui étaient si familiers, et les souiller de leur magie noire…

Oui, la jeune fille avait été furieuse quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Furieuse, horriblement déçue, indignée, outrée, et bien d'autres choses. Ils avaient beau être ennemis depuis toujours, ils avaient grandis sept longues années ensemble. Drago ne pouvait pas juste les renier et les laisser derrière lui pour retourner sa veste du côté de Voldemort… Le fait qu'il soit ce qu'il était devenu ne faisait que lui rappeler que la guerre était au seuil de l'entrée de Poudlard. Juste là, dehors…

Parfois quand la brune voulait s'isoler loin de toute cette tension accumulée dans l'enceinte du château, quand elle prenait l'air à l'extérieur, quand elle s'asseyait sur l'herbe pour contempler le lac scintillant, elle avait peur de voir surgir de nulle part des hommes vêtus de noirs, avec leur cape si similaire, présage de repos éternel… Ils ne tenaient pas leur surnom de n'importe où. Quand les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisaient leur apparition, la mort se répandait, tragiquement mais irrévocablement, laissant tomber bien des corps sur le sol…

Un reniflement sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle en avait presque oublié où elle était. Elle avait presque oublié qui lui tenait compagnie en ce lieu où bien des choses s'étaient passées.

« Dégage Granger. Laisse moi seul, je ne veux pas d'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe à mes côtés. Ignominie. » Cette réplique cinglante fendit l'air, surprenant la jeune fille, mais pas pour ces mots. Certes ils étaient durs, mais… Ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était le ton de Malefoy. Dénué d'agressivité, empli de tristesse et de lassitude. Touchant… Par Merlin, depuis quand Drago Malefoy pouvait la toucher elle, Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe méprisée des Serpentards ? Croisant les bras, elle leva le menton, buté, désormais arrêtée aux côtés du jeune homme dont les épaules étaient agitées de sanglots à présent silencieux.

Ce dernier détourna la tête pour ne pas que la Gryffondor n'aperçoive son visage strié et ravagé par les larmes. Il avait honte. Terriblement honte. Tout d'abord d'avoir craqué… Pleurer était un acte de faiblesse et de lâcheté. Puis il y avait le fait qu'il ait été découvert. Découvert en plus par la pire personne qu'il eut puisse été. Hermione Granger. Bon sang ce que cette fille pouvait l'agacer. Il ne la supportait tout simplement pas. Elle était trop… Elle. Trop parfaite. Mais ça évidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Plutôt mourir sous les coups des Doloris plutôt que de se confesser… Cette foutue Gryffondor malgré son sang plus qu'impur, dépassait tous les meilleurs sorciers de l'école, y compris lui, sans la moindre difficulté. Elle se hissait à sa place de Miss-je-sais-tout avec une telle aisance que c'en était désarmant. Comment faisait-elle pour être ce qu'elle était ? Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer, en balançant son bras dans les airs en cours, frappant accidentellement quiconque à ses côtés, n'avait pas eut la chance de s'écarter à temps. Avec ses réponses qui atteignaient toutes la perfection, avec tant de détail, parfois même superficiel... Elle savait tout sur tout, et c'en était frustrant, tout comme c'en était effrayant. Comment faisait-elle pour être si intelligente ? Elle qui était arrivée dans le monde sorcier dix longues années après tous ses camarades, pour la plupart né dans le monde non-moldu.

Vraiment, dès le premier regard, il en avait été tout retourné. Il avait bien vite appris son rang, qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Le Londres moldu… Quelle honte. Drago était bien vite redescendu sur Terre. Il avait été outré, de voir qu'elle se faisait autant remarquer avec le sang qui coulait pourtant dans ses veines. Enfant, quand il avait vu en fin d'année qu'elle s'était rapatriée vers Potter et Weasley, il avait été pris d'une haine sans non. Il avait de suite haïe cette jeune fille. Cette petite si douée et pourtant si impure. Encore plus que les deux autres larbins. Oui, sans savoir pourquoi, une noirceur indescriptible avait recouverte son cœur, et ainsi était né le Drago Malefoy craint de tous.

Au fil des années il n'avait cessé de prendre du plaisir à rabaisser Hermione, à se moquer ouvertement d'elle en classe, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, dehors aussi, durant les sorties… Enfin dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Evidemment le fait que le balafré lui tienne compagnie avec la belette l'arrangeait, car c'était alors trois personnes à ridiculiser pour le prix d'une. Et plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est ce pas ? Mais jamais il n'avait su se l'expliquer... Il haïssait tout simplement cette personne, qui avait grandi en même temps que lui, qui était dans une maison ennemie, et qui était inférieure à lui. Lucius Malefoy détestait les Sang-de-Bourbe plus que tout au monde, et il avait sans doute contaminé son fils avec sa xénophobie. Seulement une telle haine surpassait tout le reste...

Souvent Drago rêvait de passer ses mains autour de son petit cou de Gryffondor, et de serrer, serrer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie cette flamme dans ses yeux, vaciller peu à peu pour s'éteindre définitivement. Souvent il avait été sur le point de commettre l'irréparable... Mais il s'était toujours repris. Il avait toujours recouvré son calme légendaire que possédaient les Malefoy. Le contrôle. Il l'avait conservé jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Ah vraiment, il eut fallu que ce soit elle qui le découvre ainsi, dans un de ses rares et quasi inexistants moments de faiblesse. La vie était pour le moins imprévisible. Il ne voulait pas du réconfort et de la pitié d'Hermione Granger.

« Tu es horriblement peu crédible Malefoy. » Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Et soudain, le blond tourna la tête vers elle, la fusillant du regard. Ces yeux bleus qui tiraient sur le gris quand il était agité, étaient presque noir de colère, assombri par ses émotions. Des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, qui l'assaillaient violemment et qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Il était si fatigué, de rester impassible la journée et même la nuit, sans jamais pouvoir faire tomber le masque… Il était épuisé et éreinté de ne plus pouvoir dormir, hanté par d'incessants cauchemars qui n'avaient de cesse que de l'assaillir dès qu'il avait l'audace de simplement fermer ses paupières.

Drago était à bout de force, des valises lui servaient de cernes sous les yeux, et sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Avait-il maigri ? Sans doute, mais pas assez pour que l'on puisse vraiment y prêter attention... Ses traits semblaient affaissés par l'anéantissement. Son visage paraissait plus doux, mais plus dur à la fois. Plus doux car il était plus vulnérable, mais plus dur car quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en le jeune homme. Sa bouche était pincée, mais plus par la moquerie, seulement par les épreuves que lui faisait endurer son destin. Un bien triste destin qui avait déjà été tracé bien avant sa naissance… Drago avait beau aimé sa famille, et encore plus sa mère, il ne pardonnerait jamais à ses parents le fait de l'avoir conçu uniquement pour le marier à une autre famille de Mangemort. Tout était pour l'argent, les richesses, la réputation, la puissance, l'idolâtrie que Lucius Abraxas Malefoy voulait causer sur son passage. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à son père le fait de lui avoir fait sacrifier tant de choses pour un seul homme, qu'il craignait, en l'occurrence ici, Voldemort. Ce monstre le terrifiait.

Autrefois il avait été Tom Jedusor, un jeune homme de son âge qui avait arpenté les couloirs de la prestigieuse école qu'était Poudlard. A présent il avait perdu toute trace d'humanité, et était devenu une abomination reptilienne, pour le pouvoir. Simplement le pouvoir… Ce que l'Homme pouvait être naïf et mauvais. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était pourri jusque dans la moindre des cellules de son corps. Tout en lui n'était qu'obscurité, noirceur, mort, sang, torture, respect –uniquement venant des autres envers lui-même-… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terrifiant, et même Drago Malefoy en avait peur. Après tout, il était un Serpentard, et l'on disait que les Serpentards étaient des lâches et des trouillards. C'était ainsi qu'ils se faisaient voir par les autres maisons. Peut-être avaient-ils tous raison...

Mais le blond était tellement buté que cette vérité ne l'effleura même pas. Car le prince des Serpentards était fière, se pavanait, se faisait respecter, était devenu Mangemort, avait l'honneur de se trouver aux côtés de Voldemort en personne, qu'il avait vu bon nombre de fois de ses propres yeux ! Non, il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas lâche et trouillard. Il était simplement… Dépassé par les évènements. Voilà la cause de ce moment de faiblesse. Il était fatigué, plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumée… Et puis il s'était tout de même produit l'impensable. Le pire cauchemar de Drago Malefoy s'était bel et bien réalisé. Drago n'aimait d'un amour sincère qu'une seule et unique personne... Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère. Sa mère qui… Non. Il ne voulait même pas y songer. Il se l'interdisait catégoriquement.

« Tais-toi, vermine ! » Siffla-t-il, plus hargneux que jamais. « Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu ne sais rien. Je suis bien plus crédule que je ne le serais jamais ! Sors d'ici ! Laisse-moi seul à la fin ! S'il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Je te hais, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Sors de ma vue, dégage, ou je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a de ça bien longtemps ! Tu as tout gâché ! Parasite, tu n'as pas ta place dans le monde des sorciers, tu ne mérites pas l'honneur que tous ici t'accorde ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister ! Une née-Moldue à Poudlard, c'est un crime contre le souvenir de tous les grands sorciers aux Sang-Purs qui ont vécu auparavant ! S'ils savaient, tous… Ils doivent se retourner dans leur tombe. Tant d'attention pour toi, Hermione Jane Granger… Tu as détruite ma vie ! DOLORIS ! » Rugit-il, le visage à présent déformé par la rage, ses cris résonnant encore dans les toilettes désagréablement humides de Mimi Geignarde. Le blond avait sortit sa baguette de nulle part et à toute vitesse, et la pointait maintenant en direction d'Hermione, ses traits inexpressifs, dénués de toute pitié, si ce n'était de la colère. Oui, il avait enfin perdu le contrôle… Cela faisait tant de bien… C'était si jouissif. Il avait tant attendu ce moment là… Cette idiote était venue à lui sans savoir ce qui allait l'attendre. Ces Gryffondors alors… Avec leur bonté mal placée. Qu'elle se la mette là où il le pensait, sa bonté…

La jeune fille profondément choquée et prise par surprise, s'écroula violemment au sol dans un cri étranglé, tandis qu'une douleur insoutenable et indescriptible la saisissait dans tout le corps, la faisant se tortiller, convulser, griffer, gémir… Cette agonie était terrible. Le doloris était un des pires sorts qui soient. Jamais il n'aurait dû voir le jour. O grand jamais, non… Drago avait mis tant de haine dans son sortilège. Tant de colère. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu tant de temps, se déversait à présent sur Hermione. La pauvre, payait le prix pour toutes les personnes, toutes les années qu'avait enduré le serpent, sous cette continuelle pression. Par Merlin, qu'elle le haïssait… Ce garçon était inhumain. Elle fixait son visage d'albâtre à travers ses propres larmes, et elle ne voyait rien. Pas le moindre regret. Pas l'ombre d'une once de pitié… Ni de compassion. Elle ne discernait aucune émotion, si ce n'était l'impassibilité la plus totale.

Sa souffrance sembla durer des heures. La lionne avait l'impression d'être éviscérer, déchirer, écarteler, poignarder par des millions de lames, toutes différentes et pourtant si similaires, et elle hurlait jusqu'à s'en user les cordes vocales. Personne n'était venu... Sans doute le jeune homme avait-il lancé un sort pour qu'aucun élève ou professeur ne l'entende, et ne lui vienne en aide. Mais la douleur était là. Sournoise, qui s'insinuait partout en elle, dans chaque pore de sa peau. Et Hermione ne comprenait pas. Tandis qu'elle gémissait encore et encore sans jamais s'abaisser à supplier, elle ne comprit pas. Pourquoi tant de haine ? De quoi la tenait-il responsable ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi… Drago était méconnaissable. Il était une autre personne. Il n'était plus le petit gamin trouillard et pourri gâté par son père… Mais un homme qui avait choisi son camp et qui était de toute évidence, aussi monstrueux que Voldemort…

Alors que la courageuse rouge-et-or crut mourir de douleur, le vert-et-argent leva sa baguette, et le sort cessa. Drago vit Granger sous ses yeux, qui s'affaissait au sol dans un gémissement de délivrance sans doute, et il serra les dents, en s'avançant jusqu'à elle pour ensuite s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Sans la moindre trace de douceur, il lui saisit les cheveux et tira son visage jusqu'au sien, pour la regarder durement de près.

« Tout ce qui s'est passé ici, reste ici, suis-je clair ? Tu ne diras à personne dans quel état tu m'as trouvé, et tu ne diras pas non plus que je t'ai donné ce que mériterais chaque Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'assume pleinement… Compris ? »

La brune ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, et les larmes qui inondaient encore ses joues l'empêchaient de voir Drago penchée sur elle. Si elle avait eut conscience de leur proximité, elle aurait sans doute bondi en arrière malgré son état, et l'aurait injurié jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Mais la brume alourdissait son esprit, et elle voyait trouble. Son corps était douloureux, il lui semblait qu'elle saignait du nez, et elle était encore agitée de faibles soubresauts, signe du passage du doloris… Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Ou moins, elle n'avait pas la force de lui répondre.

Furieux, Drago resserra sa prise sur les cheveux touffus de la Gryffondor, et tira davantage en arrière, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme hoquète de douleur. Une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahit. Pourtant il n'était pas calmé...

« Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau, faisant presque trembler son ennemie. Cette dernière acquiesça faiblement, et murmura un presque inaudible « Oui… »

Et sa tête rencontra brutalement le carrelage gelé des toilettes, alors qu'au loin, une silhouette s'éloignait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, toute trace de tristesse l'ayant déserté.

« Monstre… » Souffla-t-elle, avant de s'évanouir...

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'était que Drago se sentait encore plus mal qu'à son arrivée soudaine au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'il se haïssait encore plus qu'auparavant pour ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Les remords l'envahirent tels un raz-de-marée, et le jeune homme posa une main tremblante à l'endroit de son cœur, alors que ce dernier se serrait douloureusement de honte…

Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses.

* * *

A présent, à vos claviers ! Donnez-moi vos premières impressions ! :)


	3. Chapitre II

_Deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !_

_J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à _**Dentifrice**_, et _**Brosse dents**_, mes deux premières fans en concurrence étroite. Vos encouragements me font plaisir les filles !_

* * *

**Chapitre II : Les bonnes vieilles habitudes**

Quand le matin arriva, les rayons du soleil percèrent lentement la brume qui recouvrait le château de Poudlard. Et alors que la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres des dortoirs, tous les réveils sonnèrent de concert, créant d'un même mouvement les grognements irrités des jeunes élèves encore au pays des rêves. Un lit dans une chambre de Gryffondor, était vide, encore fait et glacial. Personne ne l'avait réchauffé au cours de la nuit… Lavande, encore dans les vapes, nota l'absence suspecte d'Hermione mais encore trop fatiguée pour porter un jugement clair, elle fila sous la douche, étouffant moult bâillement.

Ce fut Ron et Harry qui se posèrent les questions en premier. Enfin plutôt ce dernier, car le rouquin n'avait qu'une envie : filer dans la Grande Salle histoire de remplir son immense et intarissable estomac qui criait famine. Le Survivant était inquiet de savoir que personne n'avait vu son amie depuis la veille au soir, au dîner plus précisément, et il avait beau eu cherché dans toute la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, aucune trace de la grande et célèbre Miss-je-sais-tout. Ronald rabroua le brun en lui disant qu'Hermione était sans doute déjà en bas à les attendre, ou à la bibliothèque. Cette seconde option était absurde alors il tenta de se rassurer du mieux qu'il le put, en espérant de tout cœur croiser son amie dans la Grande Salle…

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand les deux garçons du Trio d'Or s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, ils ne virent aucune trace d'Hermione. Et Harry jeta un regard noir et furibond à Ron qui s'empiffrait déjà de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment oses-tu te goinfrer ainsi alors qu'Hermione a tout bonnement disparu de la circulation ?-

- Mais… Enfin Harry ! Cesse de t'inquiéter inutilement, tu vas finir par prendre des rides ! Mione doit sûrement déjà être devant la salle de notre premier cours, ou bien peut-être qu'elle a rendez-vous avec McGo ? Je ne sais pas, elle peut-être dans la Réserve ou…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais qu'elle aime par-dessus tout travailler, mais pas à ce point ! Je te dis qu'elle a disparu ! Et… Oh tu pourrais au moins manger proprement ! On dirait un porc espèce d'idiot !

En effet, le rouquin ne cessait d'engouffrer toutes sortes de nourriture dans sa bouche et la vision qu'il offrait était au final peu ragoûtante. A la réplique d'Harry, il esquissa une moue mi-contrite mi-gênée et haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, il n'était pas disposé à réfléchir posément le matin tant qu'il n'avait pas mangé, c'était bien connu…

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment, que cette situation, cette guerre t'angoissent, mais vraiment. Il est à peine huit heures du matin ! Laisse Hermione respirer ! Tu sais ces derniers temps, elle aussi est stressée que toi. Avec les devoirs, les ASPICS, Voldemort… On est tous à cran. Et je le conçois. Mais ne sois pas si pessimiste et noir de si bon matin. On ne peut plus se permettre d'avoir nos bonnes vieilles habitudes comme à notre arrivée à Poudlard, il y a de cela 7 ans. Le monde change Harry, et nous encore plus. On grandit, on a beaucoup sur les épaules. Hermione dans tout ça… Tu la connais. Elle a sacrifié énormément pour nous. On devrait peut-être lui être redevable, non ? N'oublie pas qu'elle a dû jeter le sort d'oubliette à ses parents. Il faut qu'elle extériorise… A sa manière. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron esquissa un sourire que son ami lui rendit, faiblement cependant. Le monde avait bien trop changé, oui… Et ce, trop vite. Trop rapidement pour que chacun puisse s'y faire. Ils avaient tous à peine dix-huit ans, et voilà qu'ils portaient l'avenir du monde sorcier sur leurs épaules. Décidément, Merlin leur en demandait bien trop…

Au même moment, Drago venait de s'assoir à la table des Serpentards pour petit-déjeuner, quand Blaise lui jeta d'entrée un regard perçant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il savait… Ou du moins il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours…

En effet le jeune homme de haute lignée et serviteur du Lord, était plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Ces cernes encore plus voyantes que la veille, faisaient ressortir ses pâles yeux gris, et sa mâchoire contractée en disant long sur son état d'esprit… Il portait d'autant plus ce constant air de fatigue qui ajoutait à sa vulnérabilité quand l'on le connaissait bien.

- Drago… Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes, souffla le métis, l'air inquiet. On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Tu as vraiment sale mine… Et tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu devrais peut-être sécher quelques heures de cours, histoire de pouvoir dorm…

- Quoi, dormir ? Tu crois sincèrement que j'en ai la force et l'envie ? Dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Je suis persuadé qu'il veut posséder mon esprit tout comme il le fait avec Potter… Il va finir par me rendre fou… Depuis la dernière mission qu'il m'a donné et que j'ai refusé, il est sans cesse là, avec moi. C'est terrible, et je commence à en avoir assez. Je suis las de devoir lui résister dès qu'il a l'occasion de s'occuper de mon cas.

- Tu devrais en parlé à ton père, Dray. Il pourrait peut-être toucher deux mots au Lord, lui faire part de ton état plus que désastreux, et… Cela ferait une occasion de renouer les liens…

- Ca suffit Blaise ! Coupa Drago d'une voix tranchante, qui ne laissait rien à redire. Arrête donc de déblatérer pareilles sottises. Ce que tu dis est complètement stupide et insensé. Mon père est un lâche, et Voldemort l'exècre tout bonnement. Il ne se tourne vers nous que quand cela l'arrange, et il sait parfaitement que ce qu'il nous demande est bien trop. Il sait tout sur tout. Nos faiblesses, nos peurs. Il calcule chacun de ses actes. Quand il m'a donné ma dernière mission, il savait parfaitement que je refuserais... Ce monstre, contrôle absolument tout. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il écouterait mon père ? Et si c'était le cas, crois-tu qu'il s'inquièterait de mon état ? J'ai beau être un Malefoy, j'ai perdu le mérite de ce nom bien avant ma naissance. Ma famille n'est plus qu'une loque, Blaise… Il n'y a rien à faire. Fatigué ou pas, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de contacter mon père, surtout pas après… Enfin… Tu sais…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa quelque peu sur ces derniers mots, et il baissa misérablement les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Lucius Malefoy n'est plus, depuis maintenant un mois. Que je lui parle ou non, ça ne changera rien… La discussion est close Blaise.

Ce dernier, sceptique et surtout bien plus inquiet que quelques minutes auparavant, soupira doucement sans renchérir pour autant. C'était inutile. Totalement inutile, car il connaissait Drago mieux que quiconque, comme s'il l'avait fait. Quand il disait que la discussion était close, alors elle l'était. Un Malefoy restait un Malefoy... Et le jeune blond avait beau croire ce qu'il voulait, il avait beau pensé que sa famille était souillée, que son nom avait été traîné dans la boue jusqu'à en disparaître, il n'en était rien. Les Malefoy étaient des personnes fières, et qui se faisaient respecter. Des personnes qui avaient du charisme, qui étaient taillées pour se faire entendre et respecter par autrui. Cette famille de sorcier était vieille comme l'érode, elle existait depuis des générations, et des générations, et plus que tout, elle était puissante à s'en damner. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire homme qui avait vaincu la mort une fois et qui avait pris comme pseudonyme un nom qui faisait trembler les autres, qui allait supprimer cela d'un simple coup de baguette. S'il avait affaire aux ancêtres Malefoy, les vrais, les durs, Voldemort en perdrait tout sa crédibilité…

Blaise après un moment, remarqua que son ami n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Autour d'eux, tout le monde grignotait avec entrain, piochait par ci par là tandis que des places se libéraient pour ensuite être aussitôt prises derrière, et Drago lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Au cours de son cheminement, le blond avait seulement regardé dans le vide, un point que seul lui voyait apparemment, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait plus préoccupé que d'habitude –si c'était possible-, et totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de… De quoi au juste ? Le métis regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit… Quoi, la table des Gryffondors ? Comme tous les matins à cette heure-ci, ainsi que les midis, et les soirs tant qu'à faire ? Vraiment ? Etait-ce donc le Trio d'Or qui intriguait tant notre cher Malefoy junior ? D'ailleurs…

- Tiens ! Granger qui est absente ? Ce n'est pas courant ça dis donc ! Potter a l'air dans tous ses états, le pauvre. Tu me diras, avec le retour du Maître, ils ne doivent pas être rassurés les lions… Grogna le brun, en esquissant une grimace de dégoût au mot, « Maître ».

Blaise Zabini avait beau être à Serpentard et être craint de la plupart de l'école, alors que des rumeurs couraient sur lui comme quoi il aurait rejoint les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme qui avait bien vite mûrit. Plus vite que Drago, et que la plupart des camarades de sa maison à vrai dire. Sa mère qui vivait autrefois seule et qui enchaînait les conquêtes, toutes sortes d'hommes défilant dans son lit, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'apprendre ce qu'était l'indépendance. Il s'était construit un vrai jugement aux alentours des treize, quatorze ans. Et quand Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait affirmé le retour de Voldemort, Blaise n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde. Autour de lui, ça avait été l'effervescence. Tout avait changé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa mère avait commencé à devenir inquiète, et à présent elle cherchait les faveurs d'un homme riche, de préférence un Mangemort à bonne réputation. Une femme seule et divorcée, de Sang-Pur, ce n'était pas tellement bon… L'on était jamais trop prudent avec un « homme » tel que Voldemort.

Blaise avait toujours été très cultivé, intelligent, connaissant l'histoire des sorciers, les guerres qui l'avait faite saignée… Et rapidement il avait appris à se faire discret. Il avait pris les commandes familiales. Il avait secoué sa mère, lui avait fait prendre conscience des choses, de la réalité. Dure, triste, et terrible vérité… Le monstre renaissait de ses cendres, tel un phœnix achevant sa résurrection... Et il avait mis en garde Drago. Ne craignant pas le moins du monde les crises de colère de son meilleur ami contrairement aux autres, il lui avait lancé ses quatre vérités à la figure, de manière crue, et sans prendre de gants. Auparavant, Drago avait été ravi de servir Voldemort… Puis Blaise l'avait remis dans le droit chemin. L'adolescent était devenu un homme avant l'âge. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Personne n'avait plus le choix…

Et il n'était pas dupe. Il était maître de son avis et de ses pensées. Il ne se laissait pas influencer comme tous le faisaient, comme les partisans du Lord qui avaient pour la plupart le double de son âge, voir le triple –pour certains-. Le jeune homme n'adhérait pas à la politique de Voldemort. Ces histoires de Sang-Pur, de Sang-Mêlé, ou bien de Sang-Impur aussi plus couramment dit Sang-de-Bourbe, n'étaient que des balivernes pour lui. La couleur de chaque liquide de vie de tout être humain, était la même. Rouge, et pas autre.

Blaise savait que son tour viendrait. La famille Zabini était réputée dans le monde des sorciers, et si Drago avait déjà la marque, alors il ne tarderait pas à y avoir droit lui aussi…

Parfois il se surprenait à espérer… Il ne voulait pas obéir aux ordres –autres que ceux de ses professeurs-, et certainement pas pour tuer. Tuer était encore un faible mot… Merlin seul le savait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train d'oreilles à oreilles. Les horreurs que commettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient sans nom. La mort n'était au final qu'une douce délivrance après l'humiliation, le viol, la torture, la mutilation… L'on ne ressortait jamais vivant des interrogatoires, ou alors plus sain d'esprit. L'agonie était notre amie dans les cachots du Lord…

Le métis sortit de ses sombres pensées en entendant les marmonnements quasi inaudibles de son meilleur ami. Drago, en triturant sa nourriture de sa fourchette, parlait dans sa barbe, à voix basse et pour lui-même, tandis qu'il semblait s'énerver contre quelque d'invisible.

- Drago ? Tu es bizarre ce matin… Je veux dire, il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Aucune réponse.

- Drago … ? Drago ? Eh ! Drago !

Le concerné sursauta violemment en entendant son nom crié. Brusquement il releva la tête en lâchant le couvert qu'il tenait à la main, et il eut brièvement le temps de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait. Ses mains étaient agitées par de violents frissons.

- Eh, Drago… T'es bien avec moi ?

Le blond acquiesça faiblement en déglutissant difficilement. Las, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos, et il se lança.

- Blaise, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fais cette nuit… Si Granger n'est pas là ce matin c'est parce que… Je… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et moi.

Le métis, les yeux plissés, sembla ne pas comprendre, puis il eut une soudaine illumination, qui était bien évidemment fausse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un « oh » silencieux, et il écarquilla les yeux, tout en s'exclamant :

- Non… Toi et Granger ? Granger et toi ? Tu veux dire que vous… Enfin tu l'as… ? Mec !

- Que… Quoi ? Non ! Oh mince, Blaise, non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Oh mon dieu ce que tu viens de penser là est répugnant ! Granger et moi ? Je t'en prie, arrête ! Un truc pareil ne se produira jamais ! Tu me crois capable de la toucher ? Elle ? S'étrangla Drago, une mine scandalisée apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage pâle.

- Drago, sans vouloir t'offenser, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu t'acoquines avec une Sang-Impure… Et puis si tu veux mon avis, Granger n'est pas si terrible que ça… Elle est même pas mal. Quand tu vois comme elle était à son entrée à Poudlard… Crois moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'avoir dans mon plumard !

Un sourcil haussé, Drago Malefoy regarda son ami, une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres, bien qu'au fond il n'en pensait pas moins. « Et honte à moi ! » Songea-t-il. Que Merlin le pardonne…

- Blaise, arrête de faire des allusions salasses et écoute moi. Je parle sérieusement. Cette nuit je n'allais pas bien. Je m'étais endormi, et je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'ai fais une sorte de crise de panique… Alors je me suis levé, j'arrivais à peine à respirer, et je suis sorti du dortoir. Mes pas m'ont mené aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, va savoir pourquoi… On s'en fiche. Devine qui est arrivée au beau milieu de la nuit alors que je fondais en larmes ?

- Granger… ? Souffla le métis les bras croisés sur la table, penché vers son ami, et plus concentré que jamais sur la conversation.

- Oui, Granger. Je crois qu'elle a voulu me… Réconforter... Grimaça le blond, presque gêné, se tortillant maladroitement sur son banc.

- Et… ? L'encouragea le brun, compatissant.

- Et alors c'est parti en vrille. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas crédible alors que je venais de l'insulter avec dirons-nous, peu de conviction… Tu comprends, j'étais en train de craquer ! J'avais autre chose à faire que de l'insulter avec tact et réflexion ! Ca m'a mis dans une colère noire. J'ai littéralement disjoncté. Je ne me contrôlais pas et… Je… Je lui ai lancé un Doloris.

- Tu… Quoi ? S'étrangla Blaise, scandalisé et sous le choc.

- Oui. Et je l'ai regardé se tortiller au sol. J'ai insonorisé les toilettes, et je l'ai simplement regardé gémir et souffrir sous le sortilège. Ca a duré si longtemps… Je suis soudain revenu à moi, et j'ai tout arrêté. Je l'ai menacé de ne rien répéter à personne puis je suis parti.

- Mec… T'as déconné ! Vraiment déconné… Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Un sortilège impardonnable à Poudlard, et sur Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ? Je croyais que tu détestais les méthodes des Mangemorts ! Je sais que tu en es un mais je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais choisir qui tu voulais être. Ne te laisse pas malmener et tenter par la magie noire. Ils ne s'en sortent jamais, ceux qui veulent y échapper après y avoir cédé… Tu… Je n'y crois pas Drago.

- Blaise… Souffla le blond, les dents serrées sous la colère –et la honte-. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je fais ça… J'ai déjà tué, et tu le sais. On n'entre pas dans les rangs de Voldemort simplement parce qu'il nous impose la marque. Chaque place se mérite. Et de différentes manières… J'ai plus d'un mort au compteur… Ce n'est pas un Doloris qui va…

- Drago ça suffit ! Coupa son ami, tout aussi en colère, le visage à présent rosi sous le coup de l'émotion. Cesse de vouloir te trouver des excuses ! On parle de Granger là ! Et de Poudlard ! Tu as fais ça dans ce château, dans ces couloirs, sous ce toit ! Tu as lancé le sortilège Doloris à une de tes camarades. Et pas n'importe qui, je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Je crois que tu ne rends pas compte de tes actes, tu as l'air de prendre cela à a légère. On dirait que tu t'en moques !

- Je déteste quand tu prends ce ton là avec moi Blaise. N'oublie pas qui je suis. Et je ne m'en moque pas…

Le brun éclata d'un rire sarcastique, dénué de joie, et fixa le prince des Serpentards sans ciller, les poings serrés d'indignation.

- Non, toi n'oublie pas qui je suis. Drago, je suis ton meilleur ami. Et je n'ai pas peur de ton nom, de ton rang ou de ta famille. On se respecte mutuellement, point à la ligne. Peu importe qui nous sommes et de notre importance dans le monde des sorciers, nous en avons déjà parlé. Là n'est pas le sujet. Moi je te dis que cette nuit, tu as commis une énorme erreur en t'en prenant à Granger…

- Mais enfin, Blaise ! Cette fille, je la déteste ! Je la hais, je la méprise, sa vue m'insupporte ! Dès qu'elle est dans les parages, elle me met dans tous mes états ! Elle m'agace sans cesse, même quand je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux ! C'est…

Drago poussa un soupir de frustration tel un enfant l'aurait fait, et serra les mains pour empêcher les tremblements incessants de ses mains.

- Je ne l'explique pas. C'est ainsi. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, marmonna-t-il, sous le regard peu convaincu de son interlocuteur.

Le silence retomba lourdement sur la table des Serpentards, où les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient à présent dans le blanc des yeux... Puis soudain, l'un d'eux prit la parole, et les trois mots qu'il prononça furent catégoriques, tranchants.

- Tu regrettes Drago.

- Que… Comment ? Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je ne regrette absolument rien et…

- Si ! Tu regrettes. Ca te bouffe, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'en rêvais de pouvoir la faire souffrir ! Si tu savais le bien que ça m'a procuré de pouvoir me défouler !

- Justement ! Le bien que tu as éprouvé comme tu dis, c'était simplement une passade. Tu te trompes. Ce surplus d'émotions que tu as déversé sur Granger, cela ne lui était pas dédié. Elle était simplement là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La vérité, c'est qu'elle a été ton exutoire. Avoue-le. Cette fille t'obsède, Drago.

Le blond resta bouche bée devant les paroles de son ami, et rougit imperceptiblement. Soudain il venait de perdre tous ses moyens, lui, Drago Malefoy. L'impensable venait de se produire…

Hermione Granger, qui l'obsédait lui ? Foutaise ! Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Blaise se trompait. Une obsession… Et puis quoi encore ! Voilà qu'il lui mettait le doute ! Comment osait-il ? Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez perdu… Son mal de tête ne fit que s'accentuer, et son air fatigué sembla ressortir sur son visage blême et éteint. Furieux d'être si troublé par ces paroles, le jeune Malefoy se leva d'un bond en faisant trembler la table et le banc, et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

- Tu racontes décidément n'importe quoi ! La guerre te monte à la tête mon pauvre, et tu en perds ton sens du raisonnement ! Que plus jamais je ne te reprenne à dire une connerie pareille ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends ?

Et il partit, bousculant violemment quiconque se trouvait sur son passage, alors que Blaise esquissait un petit sourire amusé.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche mon pauvre Drago… Rien que la vérité… Soupira le Serpentard, poursuivant son petit déjeuner, sous les yeux interloqués des autres élèves.

Oui, voir Drago Malefoy dans un tel état de colère et ne pas s'en soucier, c'était peu commun…

Non loin de là, quelques étages plus haut seulement, une jeune fille s'éveillait doucement à l'entente de voix qui filtraient dans le couloir. Elles étaient si fortes ! Du moins en avait-elle l'impression… Hermione, dans un faible gémissement, ouvrit peu à peu ses lourdes paupières, et la lumière du jour l'aveugla aussitôt. Instinctivement elle referma ses yeux et se les cacha à l'aide de l'une de ses mains. Elle était glaciale… En fait, à bien y songer, elle était glacée toute entière, grelottante de froid. D'entre ses lèvres s'échappaient presque des volutes de buée. Où était-elle ? Elle sentait un sol dur sous ses vêtements, et un carrelage gelé. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Les sourcils froncés, elle se redressa, mais un vertige la saisit si fort qu'elle s'écroula au sol dans la seconde qui suivit. Son corps… Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, et son crâne était douloureux. Mais enfin que faisait-elle ici à la fin ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? La jeune femme tenta vainement de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, et soudain tout lui revint violemment en tête.

Malefoy ! Aurait-elle presque rugit. Comment avait-il osé, ce petit Serpentard arrogant ? S'en prendre à une fille ? Vraiment ? Et presque sans défense, en plein milieu de la nuit ? Quels lâches ces vert et argents… Et elle alors. Elle n'avait même pas su se défendre ! La culpabilité l'assaillit, ainsi que la rage. Elle s'était abaissée devant lui, avait gémit sa douleur, sans doute pour sa plus grande satisfaction… Et elle en avait honte. Le blond avait du prendre bien du plaisir à la torturer. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Du moins plus aussi facilement. La prochaine fois, elle saurait riposter… Si prochaine fois il y avait !

Frottant doucement ses yeux lourds de fatigue, Hermione se força à se lever, et poussa un petit cri d'effroi en voyant un monstrueux reflet dans les miroirs qui l'entourait. Par Merlin, était-ce bien elle, ce fantôme ?

C'était tout juste si elle se reconnaissait. Elle semblait plus pâlotte que d'habitude, sa peau, plus blafarde et sèche. Ses yeux auparavant si rayonnants de joie de vivre n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient… Ils étaient las. Tout comme l'était la jeune fille, de cette guerre. Cette guerre qu'elle ne supportait plus. Ces derniers temps, elle vivait une pression sans nom. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner les examens, mais continuer de travailler en faisant semblant que tout allait bien était hors de sa portée. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur les événements qui se produisaient. Voir Harry chaque jour lui rappelait combien ils étaient tous dans la misère…

Dans un soupir, la Gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux, et grimaça quand ses doigts se coincèrent dans des nœuds. Bon sang qu'elle détestait cette chevelure qu'elle devait constamment supporter ! Elle haïssait par-dessus tout ces cheveux secs, qui faisaient ce que bon leur semblait et qui s'accommodaient parfaitement avec le caractère sa maison. Sauvages, et indomptables. Ils avaient étonnement perdus de leur splendeur et de leur couleur. Ils étaient plus ternes… A vrai dire, Hermione s'en préoccupait encore moins que les années précédentes. Elle avait d'autre choix à fouetter que de se pouponner à longueur de journée comme le faisaient la plupart des filles de son âge.

Une sonnerie la tira de ses pensées. Une sonnerie ? Bon sang quelle heure était-il ? Affolée, la jeune femme balança son bras en l'air pour dégager son poignet et voir sa montre, et elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Elle était en retard ! Et pas prête, portant les habits de la veille, pas coiffée, toilettée ni rien ! Et ses affaires ! Elle ne les avait pas !

- Merlin venez-moi en aide ! S'égosilla-t-elle tout en se précipitant hors des toilettes et se mettant à courir telle une forcenée à travers les couloirs.

Elle ignora les protestations de son corps et de chacun de ses muscles, et à bout de souffle, elle entra dans son dortoir. D'un coup de baguette elle changea d'habits et arrangea quelque peu son apparence. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter débraillée en cours et le visage encore en sang de la veille –ou de la nuit-… Personne n'était plus là. Par Salazar, ils devaient déjà tous être en classe !

Hermione était horrifiée d'être en retard. C'était du jamais vue ! Elle, la célèbre Miss-je-sais-tout, n'avait jamais pu se permettre un tel acte de fraude. Du retard ! Son pire cauchemar ! Manquant l'infarctus de peu, elle se remit en route et grimaça car déjà ses jambes douloureuses protestaient vigoureusement. Elle avait cours de potion !

Dans sa course folle, la rouge et or blêmit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et se secoua. Ce n'était pas son premier cours en commun avec les Serpentards, et Rogue n'était que Rogue, mh ? Sur ces pensées, la brune ne vit pas la personne qui venait en sens inverse, et la percuta de plein fouet, s'affalant de tout son long au sol, ses affaires l'accompagnant solidairement dans sa chute. Tous ses cahiers de cours s'étalèrent hors de leur sac, et Hermione manqua de peur de s'évanouir.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle poisse ! Rugit la lionne.

Et en même temps :

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ?! Petite écervelée ! Sifflait le serpent.

Les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient percutés, tous deux au sol, relevèrent la tête de concert, et le caramel chaud entra en contact avec la glace froide.

- Malefoy !

- Granger !

- Bon sang mais t'es aveugle ? Tu ne voyais pas que je courrais ? Faut vraiment que t'ailles consulter parce qu'avec le raffut que je faisais, ce n'était pas possible de me louper !

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Tu devrais peut-être emprunter les lunettes de Potter le binoclard parce que t'as vraiment des problèmes pour ne pas m'avoir vu, moi, Drago Malefoy !

- Bah ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! Je te signale que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Monsieur-je-suis-obsédé-par-mon-nombril-et-par-moi-même !

-Je ne suis obsédé par personne !

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense ici vois-tu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Je n'insinue rien du tout je constate ! Je constate que seule les filles en mini jupe et décolleté t'intéresse, et je constate aussi que tu es imbus de ta personne, toi qui te voues littéralement un culte ! Oh ! J'oubliais aussi que tu vouais un culte à ton traître de père et plus encore à cette pourriture de face de serpent !

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père !

- Ah parce que tu n'as jamais insulté le mien ?!

- Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Sale fouine !

- Crève !

- Et toi étouffe toi avec ton propre venin de serpent !

- NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI TOUT CE RAFFUS ?! Intervint une nouvelle voix outrée.

En effet, Mme Pince la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, ayant entendu des hurlements, avait sorti le bout de son nez de sa bibliothèque adorée pour tomber sur Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, rouge de colère et baguette en main.

- Baissez vos baguettes jeunes gens ou je vous certifie que cela ira mal pour vous ! Ca ne va pas de hurler comme ça dans les couloirs alors que les cours ont déjà commencé ?! Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous encore ici, mh ? Trois heures de colle jeudi soir, à 20h après le repas !

- Mais madame Pince, vous me connaissez très bien, j'allais aller en cours, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin et cette saleté de… Enfin je veux dire Malefoy, m'est littéralement tombé dessus ! Suppliait la Gryffondor, scandalisé de se retrouver collée avec le Serpentard.

- Non mais j'hallucine ! C'est elle professeur, qui ne regardait pas où elle allait ! Quelle lèche botte celle là ! T'es qu'une vulgaire fayote Granger !

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Hurla l'adulte, sa voix montant rapidement dans les aigus. Je vous interdis ! Vous êtes en torts tous les deux ! Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! Vous aurez ces trois heures de colle, point à la ligne ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! Allez en cours, avant que votre sentence ne soit pire !

Furieux, les deux élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et se précipitèrent en cours de potion qu'ils avaient malheureusement en commun... Le voyage jusqu'au cachot se déroula dans le plus grand des silences, alors que le blond comme la brune n'osait prendre la parole. D'une part ils étaient gênés et effrayés, d'autre part ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre et près à se jeter à la gorge si l'un deux disait un seul mot de travers. Une fois arrivée, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la lourde porte en bois et ne pipèrent mot, les bras le long du corps. A l'intérieur, ils entendaient déjà la voix suave et traînante de Rogue retentir.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends Granger ? Souffla le jeune homme, désignant d'un geste vague de la main l'entrée.

- Comment ça qu'est ce que j'attends ? T'es un Serpentard, tu rentres en premier ou bien je me fais allumée ! Répondit Hermione, comme si cela était évident.

- Raison de plus sombre idiote !

- Quoi, moi je suis idiote ? S'insurgea la jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts. Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu t'es regardé deux secondes Malefoy ?

- Cela m'arrive tous les jours, et à chaque heure de la journée, souffla Drago, moqueur et un sourire clairement amusé au coin des lèvres.

Il souriait ? Tiens ! C'était nouveau…

- Tu es répugnant… Grimaça la brune.

- Répugnant ? Je te retourne la question pour ce qui est de te regarder dans un miroir, le castor !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la fouine !

- Non, toi ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Ils parlaient à présent à voix haute. Si fort apparemment, qu'ils avaient été démasqué. Alors qu'ils continuaient de se chamailler, la porte qui menait à la salle de cours s'ouvrit soudainement, et Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure de l'entrée.

-Je vous dérange peut-être, jeune gens ?

- A bien y réfléchir, oui vous… Aïe ! S'exclama Drago, fusillant la lionne à ses côtés, du regard.

En effet, elle venait de lui asséner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise.

- Non pas du tout professeur, veuillez excuser notre retard, répondit poliment la brune.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a autant retardé ? Interrogea mielleusement le professeur.

- Et bien à vrai dire, mon réveil n'a pas sonné, alors quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis aperçue que les cours avaient déjà commencé et j'ai du me préparer en quatrième vitesse tandis que…

- Cessez miss Granger ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vos histoires sont d'un ennui ! C'est assommant... Filez à vos places.

Ecumante de rage, Hermione lança un regard noir à Drago qui ricanait bêtement, et se glissa à sa place, entre Harry et Ron alors que ces derniers la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Elle avait disparu par Merlin ! Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise à tous quand au début du cours, ils avaient entendus à la porte des murmures, puis des cris étouffés, avant que ce ne soit des cris tout court. Rogue s'était interrompue pour punir les deux impertinents qui avaient osé perturber son cours, et Harry avait eu ses yeux qui étaient presque sortis de ses lobes en voyant Hermione par-dessus l'épaule du professeur. Il était si soulagé et à la fois si éberlué ! Que faisait-elle avec Malefoy ? Et que lui était-il arrivé ? Quand il était arrivé aux cachots en compagnie de Ron, et qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione, le Survivant avait frôle la crise cardiaque. Il était encore dans tous ses états quand la jeune fille avait refait miraculeusement son apparition.

- Bon sang Mione, où étais-tu passé ?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Souffla Harry, le cœur débordant de joie tout de même.

- Eh ! NOUS, nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, rectifia Ron, penché désormais vers ses deux amis, soulagé lui aussi.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'as fais que manger Ron ! Enfin empiffrer serait le bon mot !

Hermione, un air amusé au visage, sourit légèrement, apaisée d'être de nouveau aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Son sourire s'évanouit bien vite cependant… Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Malefoy cette nuit, le lui avait interdit. Et Dieu seul savait de quoi il pouvait être capable à présent ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle avait été en sa compagnie comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Cet homme était décidément bien trop étrange pour être compris… Il n'avait pas paru changé.

Alors que cette nuit, elle avait découverte deux nouvelles facettes du Serpentard. Elle l'avait vu vulnérable et en larmes, et sans pitié et en colère. Il Drago Malefoy était une énigme aux yeux de la jeune femme, le paradoxe incarné.

- Les garçons ! Calmez-vous… Rogue nous observe. Les morigéna-t-elle, surprenant le regard sournois et calculateur du professeur posé sur eux.

Harry et Ron qui n'avait pas cessé leur chamaillerie au cours de ses pensées, se turent, lançant un regard en direction du bureau du serpent. Ils détestaient tellement cet homme… Severus Rogue le leur rendait bien. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Harry reprit :

- Mione, dis nous où tu étais ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

- Et bien… Disons que… J'ai loupé le réveil.

- Que… Quoi ? Toi ? Hermione Granger ? Oh, oh ! Démon, qui que tu sois, sors du corps de mon amie !

Ron aux côtés d'Hermione, gloussa discrètement, sous le regard indigné de la jeune fille.

- Harry, cesse de te moquer ! Vraiment, je ne me suis pas réveillée. J'étais très fatiguée ces derniers temps, et hier soir j'ai lu jusqu'à très tard… Alors voilà. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné. Il y a un début à tout, n'est ce pas ?

- Mione… Excuse moi d'avoir du mal à y croire, mais je te connais et…

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor de nouveau ! Monsieur Potter, cessez de perturber mon cours.

Le Potter en question grogna de mécontentement et marmonna dans sa barbe en se tortillant sur sa chaise. C'était de la torture de ne pas savoir. Vingt longues et interminables minutes s'écoulèrent encore et le brun, n'y tenant plus, souffla :

- Sérieusement Mione, tu…

- Harry ! Rogue nous surveille !

- Je m'en fiche ! Je disais…

- POTTER ! Entendit-on hurler.

Le concerné, penaud et rouge de honte et d'indignation souffla.

- Deux heures de colle Potter ! Cela vous apprendra à parler d'autres choses que de mon cours ! Je vous délierai la langue demain soir, en vous donnant les pages 345-346-347-348-349… 450 du livre, à connaître par cœur ! Énonça fièrement l'homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux à l'aspect répugnant.

- Mais professeur ! C'est impossible ! Je ne pourrai jamais apprendre tout cela en l'espace d'une seule soirée ! Et en plus demain soir, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch pour le match qui aura lieu dans une semaine !

- Quatre heures de colle Potter ! Nous ne sommes pas aux enchères ! Telle sera votre punition, ne discutez pas... Où en étions-nous, donc ? Ah oui ! Je disais donc que les plantes de…

Et le cours se poursuivit cette fois-ci dans le plus grand des silences, si ce n'était qu'on entendait les ricanements ravis des Serpentards et les grognements rageurs des Gryffondors…

Parmi toute cette agitation, un jeune homme à la peau plus foncé que celle de ses camarades, regardait suspicieusement son meilleur ami à la chevelure blanche… Il allait falloir qu'ils parlent.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite, dans quelques jours ! **


End file.
